Of hunters, detectives and Time Lords
by iSeeU
Summary: A Superwholock crossover where John, Sherlock, the Winchesters, Rose, Castiel and Capt. Jack are travelling with the (10th) Doctor. This is going to contain ficlets of different sorts in no chronological order whatsoever. Pairings are Johnlock, Destiel and Rose/10th Doctor. Rating might change later.
1. New room

"So… A shared room, huh?" Dean smirked as Castiel sat on the bed in their new room in the TARDIS. The one bed the hunter had subtly requested for. The Doctor had raised an eyebrow, but Captain Jack had been on their side.

"Go for it, tiger", he'd advised with a wink, making Dean grin and feel slightly awkward. Just like Castiel now. "Yes, that's what we wanted, wasn't it?"

Dean moved to the bed next to his angel, smiling and examining his eyes. His beautiful, icy blue eyes. Though he'd never admit it, Dean was mesmerized by them constantly. It was like they were expressive and mysterious at the same time. Right now, he wanted them closed, though. Eyes closed, coat on the floor and lips slightly parted in a moan, that's what the hunter had in mind as he closed the gap between him and Castiel and started kissing the angel.

Castiel did close his eyes, right before he slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth. Dean moaned lightly against Castiel's lips, running his fingers through his messy, dark hair.

Just as he was lowering his hands to remove Castiel's trench coat, they were interrupted by a cough. The two men detangled themselves from each other and turned to face a very, very uncomfortable looking John Watson.

"Right", John started. "I was just going to inform you that Rose made tea and lunch. Feel free to join us as soon as you're… finished." He nodded his head and turned around, escaping back to the hallway.

Dean huffed. "Damn brits, always with the tea", he muttered, glancing down at him and Castiel. The angel smiled.

"Maybe we should take a moment before we eat?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea", Dean agreed, leaning back to pick up where he'd left off.


	2. Future?

John wandered to the controls room, absent-mindedly walking around the TARDIS. It was bigger than he'd ever have guessed, and twice as insane. He still couldn't quite understand why there was a swimming pool in the library, but the thought slipped from his mind as he saw Sherlock sitting in the open doorway of the TARDIS, his feet down from his knees resting in the air. He smiled to himself and walked to him, sitting down as well.

"There's an energy field protecting this machine", Sherlock answered a question John hadn't asked. "That's why there's air."

"This really is the impossible, huh?" John remarked, as the stars around them brought him into a strange sort of calmness. Sherlock nodded.

"Indeed it is."

After a while of just sitting there in a comfortable silence, admiring the amazing view, Sherlock glanced at John. "We could have this live", he noted. "Just do this, travel around the universe forever. Do you want that?"

John thought about it for a moment. Soon his lips curved into a knowing smile.

"What?"

"I don't really care", the ex-soldier replied. Sherlock's brow shot up in question. "I don't mind the surroundings, actually. Not as long as you're around."

Sherlock didn't answer, but soon John felt an affectionate squeeze of his hand.

"I suppose we'll figure out the details later, then", Sherlock mused.

John caught a glimpse of smile on Sherlock's lips before he rested his head against the consulting detective's shoulder, closing his eyes.


	3. Mission failed

/A.N So in this one they have been fighting the Daleks and everyone except for Sam just barely escaped. Sammy wasn't killed, just taken captive./

"No", Dean whispered. His voice was as full of disbelief as it was of desperation, and Castiel felt a nasty sting of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He tried to take his boyfriend's hand but it was glued to the gate, as were his silently watering eyes.

"Dean, we must go", Sherlock stated. His tone was calm, but it was far from his normal, calculative and matter-of-factly way of speech. John shot him a worried look, but other than that, no one reacted.

The Doctor looked at the heart-breaking sight in front of him, not knowing what to do. Or actually knowing fully well what to do, but not being able to go through with it. "Dean", he finally said. "We have to go now, otherwise we'll be trapped as well. I won't be able to take the TARDIS back if we wait any longer."

Dean turned around and his eyes were so full of rage it surprised even Castiel. "You listen to me, Doc", the hunter hissed, "I'm not going anywhere without him, I'm not! If you haven't noticed, I don't have much, and I'm not planning on losing the little I've still got! There's no way we're leaving Sam!" Doctor said nothing as Dean turned back to the gate and tried to tear it down. Jack shook his head slightly. He'd known this trip may have had a bad ending, but he'd never thought they'd end up losing a man.

Castiel had to blink away tears as he met Doctor's eyes. He was the only one of them (except for Dean, of course) who had seen the angel's powers in action, and therefore the only one who knew what Castiel was about to do. Doctor nodded silently, and Castiel placed his hand softly on Dean's shoulder. He didn't want to rip Dean away from the little hope he had of saving his brother, but the angel knew Sam was already lost. "I'm so sorry", he whispered.

The next thing Dean knew was him lying on the floor of the TARDIS. He got up in a second and rushed to the door. "No, you did not just do this to me", he stammered, trying the doorknob. "You left him!" he screamed. "You left him with those… those things! They're gonna torture him, you sick sons of bitches!" He slammed his body against the door. It was no use, they all knew that. Doctor had dead-locked it.

After a while of Dean shouting and wrecking the door he fell to his knees, letting out a strangled sob. Castiel was his side faster than anyone could see. He held Dean in his arms, kissing his bloody forehead and doing his best to sooth the broken man. "It's going to be alright. We will come back for him later. We will get him back, I promise", the angel whispered. "Won't we?" Castiel regretted asking right after he did.

No one answered. Rose buried her face into the crook of the Doctor's neck, trembling visibly. Doctor stroked her hair, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Jack, Sherlock and John were silent, dead silent.

Finally Sherlock spoke: "We'll do everything in our power to get Sam back. And when I put my mind to something, it gets done." John gave him a tired smile.


End file.
